narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Advanced Body Flicker Technique
The Advanced Body Flicker Technique (高度瞬身の術, "Kōdo Shunshin no Jutsu") is a super-high-speed movement ability that is also known as the Godspeed Technique (快速の術, "Kaisoku no Jutsu") or the Godlike Speed Technique (神事速の術, "Shinjisoku no Jutsu"). It is a hiden jutsu of Konohagakure and is known only by a select few. 'Overview' The Body Flicker Technique is a unique and practical ability that all lower-level ninja should know. This technique, however, requires arduous training and is exclusive to those of the Konohagakure. It is said that during the foundation of the village, Chūkode developed the jutsu from the desire to increase the proficiency of his shurikenjutsu in order to command weapons at such a quick pace that onlookers did not have enough time to see him move, yet alone react. It has since become a jutsu that can be used on individual body parts as opposed to the entire form, one's appendages appearing as mere blurs while in transit. Overtime, the jutsu has evolved into an even more powerful and practical technique. 'Variations' * Standard Version The differences between the basic flicker and this one are many, but the advanced flicker can be used continuously. When using the basic flicker, the user augments their speed by vitalizing their body and traversing instantaneously. This jutsu allows for the same thing, but super-vitalizes the body and can single out individual parts of the user’s body, say for instance, an arm. by super-vitalizing the body. The user could Advance Body Flicker their arm for a fast strike or kunai toss, resulting in them becoming a dangerous foe to face in hand-to-hand combat. Another adaptation of this technique is the use of enhancing one's speed as many regularly do using chakra, but just before movement, release that chakra for a quick boost. It is done by building up chakra within one's legs and feet and using a very minuscule window of precise chakra control to release that build up on command. Some have learned to move so quickly with this technique that they do not produce sound and can evade sensory. * Chūkode's Version As the jutsu's creator, Chūkode has added several features to the technique over time. After super-vitalizing his body, he will use the chakra streaming through his body by controlling Chakra Flow into the surface of himself in order to eliminate drag and resistance caused by the air around him, reducing the "limiters" the atmosphere puts on his speed which increasing his acceleration considerably. When he uses the jutsu too much his skin begins to rip and tear and sometimes steam rises from his body. 'Artificial Lightning Technique Flicker' When using the Artificial Lightning Technique and this jutsu combined, Chūkode becomes quick enough to outpace space-time techniques. 'Physical Conditioning' Using the Godlike Speed Technique requires that a person be physically conditioned and trained to withstand the speed at which they are travelling. Should they not be, the physical strain would wear them down after only one "jump." This is because when using the jutsu every muscle in the body is working to accomplish what seems to be impossible, so-much-so that one could cause afterimages to linger or even be so quick that the surface of the water is undisturbed by their presence. 'Also See' * Afterimage Clone 'Trivia' * Chūkode claims that this jutsu at full capacity is 10x faster than the basic flicker. * This technique has been known to compete in acceleration with certain tiers of the Eight Gates dependent upon the user of the jutsu and their experience.